Takashi Suzugamori
Takashi Suzugami, He is legendary who once was called the Dragon Emperor a wizard who was the Legendary Hero Saints, prior to the story, and went on destroy dragons who tried to wipe out humanity. After using his Pyromancer heritage he has destroyed so many other enemies that he even was said battled in the past, met a much younger Acnologia about 9 month prior to changing into a full-grown dragon soon he met him, he then betrayed his friends calling them "Trash". He was sealed by his former allies in a temple, for his acts of cruelness, using his own blood as the key to seal him in a solid stone rock, which kept him frozen in-time to sleep. After his banishment within his seal was broken he appears as an old man, who is weaker then before due to the way he was sealed away currently, Science wing are getting him ready for Rejuvenation Ritual attaching him to a machine to keep him alive. When the ritual was completed, he was restored enough his skills return so he temporarily allied himself with the Star Breaker Guild to test his own skills however when he got annoyed so he gone independent to attack his old allies and the kingdom of God Hand's Magoria purely out of sport. Appearence An old picture of him shows he has a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, his hair reached his back with a black that has a slight blue tint to it. He wears an bright red traditional samurai armor worn over a simple black suit. This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, which protects most of his upper body. Takashi when he was very young, he was fair-skinned man with long, black hair that had a blue tint to it and was tied in a ponytail. His bangs parted down the center of his face to frame both sides of it. He wore the standard robe outfit which consisted of a high-collared, an long blue shirt and blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. When he first appeared when he was restored he appears to be a man with long white hair and much older man instead was appeared extremely worn, with his black hair from his youth turned thin and white. He wore a simple black outfit with his trademark scythe which he used as a cane with the fan on his back. Later on after he appeared after the Rejuvenation Ritual, that reverted him back into his years as an fully grown adult, his eyes changes between two types and He also wore another sash strapped across his shoulders which he used to hold his numerous swords and weapons attached to it. Personality Takeshi was when he was elder was shown to be a very calm, and collected person, as well as kind and caring, with a dark sense of humor, great charisma skill, and tries to end fighting my talking out the problems and try to get understanding of the promises. At the sometime seemed to be very bitter and disillusioned about time and space even about life itself at times, however he appears to show a great hatred towards dragons and many members of people of the guild, it seems he would praise and curse Fuyu or other members of the guild in the same breath for his stupidity. When he was much younger and much more powerful, he still retains the dark sense of humor, however he is very confident and prideful man during the time, was fighting fighting as a fire dragon slayer. Susanoo Madara Uchiha.jpg|Tsuki-Yumi of the New Moon perfect_susanoo_by_kasukiii.jpg|Tsuki-Yumi of the Half Moon susanoo_perfect_form_stabilized_by_thelucasrbp-d538f10.jpg|Emperor Tsuki-Yumi of the Full Moon rinnegan_madara_by_gershvin-d4dmbe1.jpg|Takashi's eyes during his Sacred Spirit Magic is activated Spirit power o-o.jpg|Takashi's Immense Magical Power Eyes After Restored to life.jpg|His Eyes After him being restored Salamadra.png|Fire Dragon's Inferno Samadra Izuna_Uchiha.jpg|Young Takashi's Mugshot sasuke_susano_ems_render_manga_553_by_theavengerx-d4uvr62.png|Young Takashi after Learning Dragon Slayer Magic Uchiha-Madara-Rinnegan_Kyuubi_Naruto-Shippuden_Fondos-HD-de-Anime.jpg|Takashi and his Pet He is very self-centered having him being able to by wounding Shiro Yoshimitsu in leaving a whole in his chest, in order to get his old weapons of choose, but he isn't above praising the abilities of others during battle this includes when he later on fights Fuyu Ketsueki and Asuka Leoheart during there battle. He is shown for being hostile and aggressive by nature as well as being extremely ambitious, saying he wishes to become the "Greatest of all Wizards", when in his adult years, this ambition pushes him to attacks his former comrades at the time. After his fight during he stated also seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for the god-slayer Fuyu Ketsueki after there fight during the large epic war with between the groups Star Breaker Guild and God Hand. History Back-Story The Scatter-Moon The War of Two Saga He is said to appear during the war. Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): - Takashi is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to fire. As with all Dragon Slayers, he has the ability to consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. *'Fire Dragon's Fire' - The user first inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns his foes. *'Fire Dragon's Inferno Salamandra': - Out his eyes, he can unleash stored flames within his body as then an results in the creation of a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards an target at great speed. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': - The user generates fire on both of his hands and then joins them, creating a unique, larger flame as a result. When such flame collides with the enemy, it creates a very massive and destructive explosion. The large ball of fire combines the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, he throws a very large fireball at the enemies, as there a giant hole in the ground. Summoning Magic (魔法を召喚, Mahō o shōkan): - Takashi is a form of caster type magic which allows the caster to summon any object or being, as the name suggested is summoned to serve the caster. *'Chaotic Beast: Kitsune - Hoshi-no-tama: - ' Although Hoshi is a type of kitsune with red-orange fur and blood red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. He is large enough that same height, if not taller, as then a normal dragon, however it has nine long tails which thunderously crash into the earth and shatter rivers. He is sometimes seen riding on the back of it, during battle due how large it is naturely it also to travel very quickly and is able to leave a trail of death and despair behind it's wake. It can create tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails into the ground and Takashi notices it's extremely fast despite its massive size. Wind Magic (風魔法, Kaze Mahō): - Takashi is a type of Caster Magic and a variation of Air Magic. With the power to enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them at their will. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅, Emera Baramu): An Offensive spell which uses winds pulls quick around Takashi, he forms it into a large swarm of wind as he place their two index and middle fingers in an X-shape in front of themselves and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at the target. *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波, Sutōmu Buringā): An offensive spell in which the user moves his hand in a pattern, manipulating the wind around his hand and creating a tornado that is released from his hand. Once this tornado reaches the target, it spins it and sends it flying. *'Storm Fan': An offensive and defensive which can with sometimes don't even require an magical seal, that can with a single swing, sends a large gust of wind towards his enemies, that can send verious launched weapons like bullets, arrows, even some enemies who gets to close and others and sends them backwards in greater speed. The wind itself can also become a very deadly weapon itself having the winds almost treated like blades, showing it power by only a single gust being able to slice off limbs of enemies who gets to close. *'Flight:' - Takashi uses his wind magic to allow him to fly, but he however he uses the power of the wind magic as a large leaping abilities instead of normal flight. He later was seen during the fight with Fuyu Ketsueki, uses full-on flight to evading when he uses Flame God: Bellow which was mere moments from impact. Requip (換装, Kansō): - This form of magic allows users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. Sacred Spirit Magic: - This form verison of sacred spirit is a form of Eye Magic, instead of the normal verison, to summon a spiritual avatar around his body. He calls it "The Eyes of Divine", during which he can perform, it would form of magic lets people summon and manifest an sacred spirit from within ones self. These spirits can be comparable with a Celestial Spirit, aside from the fact that keys aren't used to summon them. The spirit uses the body of the caster to take physical form or a spiritual body around him. Takashi explains he also can use this form of magic, to use this to use it in ways that only normal people wouldn't believe, being able to focus the four major elements into a single form of energy which is strong enough to even pull an large astorid out of space itself using it's power along with his own. Tsuki-Yumi of the First Moon - When using this type of magic, his eyes turns sliver, with a purple outline to it, this gives the user, an highly impressive defensive and offensive capabilities, the protection it grants its user is not absolute. It in a shape of a demonic spirit with a red color around it as the infinite class spirit forms around caster as two entirely different sides that are conjoined along their spine, as the monstrous figure is able each with a distinct pair of arms and a unique face. One of these faces has elongated canine teeth in its lower jaw bracket and two tusks growing from said jaw. The other has similarly elongated canine teeth in its upper jaw bracket instead, as well as a single horn protruding from its forehead. This version of spirit can summon forth between two to four, depending on how many hands of undulating blades, which resembled a kris. The blades were wielded by all four of his limbs having flame mixed in with metal battles that shaped weapons able to combat many foes at once. Tsuki-Yumi of the Half Moon - After his rage hits, he can alter it into it's much stronger state, with an enormous construct with its mouth obscured and a body similar to its full body form. The outer armor, which only remotely resembles the usual tengu-like armor with the trademark pillbox hat like adornment on the forehead, with bits of flames dripping all around it's spiritual body. Along this armor, which seems much more fluid than that of other known first form hidden within, the holes at the end. It also has four plated arms, two of which wield its undulating katana style blades. *'Sacred Moon: Fall of Humanity': - His most dangerous spell which requires channels four large magic seals which is over lapped by two more from the sacred spirit, then it pointed towards the heavens. When activated it draw massive meteorites within a few moments from upper atmosphere towards a specific location on the ground below. As they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, another one collides with the first like an enormous hammer, which it impacts and ensuring that they crash into their intended destination, upon hitting the ground it leaves a giant explosion from the speed and impact. The impact of this technique was of such enormity that it devastated a significant portion of forces from both God Hand and Star Breaker Guild armies on a single assault, with enough force to send the takashi backwards. Emperor Tsuki-Yumi of the Full Moon - When finally he stopped playing around and focuses on the fight, his spirit takes the shape of it's final form. the eye-holes that were there before become more accentuated, with lines running upwards at the side. It gains the traditional long, tengu nose, with like a type of old Japanese style mask to the heavy armor. The mouth is also carved out, with two lines running down to the chin area, and it wears robes, pointed shoes and body armor on its shoulders and waist. Unlike the other forms it possesses "hair" in this form, which is tied up at the sides. Its back set of arms, which are still plated, extend upwards like wings and its front set of arms, which lose their plating, are somewhat smaller than the plated arms. It has an extra set of arms overlapping his own to hold onto the two katana shaped weapons he uses during battle. Abilities Immense Strength: -''' Takashi at his prime as his adult years, Takashi has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical skills, having possesses a large amount of physical strength, being capable of pummeling and overwhelming someone as physically strong as defeat two powerful God-slayers of Star Breaker Guild, even without his magic saying it an "warm-up". 'Immense Durability: -' Takashi has demonstrated extreme durability being sent crashing through a wall and landing without a flinch or a minor injury, also he has suffering no damage at all from joint attack from Fuyu and Asuka when they unleashed a united bellow of both a flame and shadow god slayers. 'Hand-to-Hand Specialist: -' Takashi when in battle displayed a considerably huge amounts of abilities, With a single roundhouse kick, he was able to repel a guard of the imperial twice his size into an oncoming group of rosa imperial guard, knocking them all off their feet into the nearby wall. '''Expert Weapons Specialist: - Takashi explains and has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons which he get his hands on. He even shown it as an elderly version, using a mere pencil and throws it in a way to blind a local thug who was trying to mug him on his way from the library. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his swords of various forms and sizes from his requip, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons including his dreaded Red Cloud Scythe. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his long-range attack using the Kama, attached to the chain with great distances with pinpoint accuracy. Killer Intents: - When he is an adult was also famous for this look he can give that can break most men and even without his magic this trait is quite deadly during battle. This is simply the user exuding pure killing intention, and having it affect their opponent, themselves, and others around them to the point of pure paralyzing them with fear. When the Killing Intent is particularly strong, it can even give the victim visions of their own gruesome death. Keen Intellect: - Takashi has displayed high-levels of intellect, as well as strategic and manipulative skills, with a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world. he was able to understand, to point out the flaws of a few magics including Gates of Roma, Snow Dragon Slayer Magic and many others after an short display. His knowledge of old magic facing new magic based off, what is written down in many books in the library where well in his elder state spent most his time. He can tell the Raganork Cannon, after firing has a large cool-down time of 15 mins and the range of the weapon itself and finally the power of it. Equipment Twin Clouds - It is an type of Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇; Literally meaning "army arrangement fan"), which is large gunbai with the same features, that is many carried on his back. It is a wide fan with tomoe shapes on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it, that can be attached to his dreaded primary attack weapon. When attached together, the long chain attached to the gunbai can be formed into a shape of a Kusarigama, to instead of fighting an single target, uses it to fight large groups of enemies at once. Red Cloud - It is a hand-held scythe (鎌''' Kama), that his colored black with a variously curved blade typically used for life-stock but in his hand is a tool used to destroy many enemies in the past. Blade when attaching it to his Twin Cloud fan, to using it into a long range weapon, however during the time he is an elder he uses the blade as a form of cane and self-defense when needed. Trivia *His appearance and bits of traits is based on '''Madara Uchiha, from Naruto for his skills, and his personality Hashirama of the Senji clan. *Takashi has a brief '''alliance to the Star Breaker Guild, until he gets bored or perhaps after his body was totally restored. *Takashi's hobby was visiting traditional Japanese and various other types of cafés. *Takashi's favorite food was Futomaki and Yakiori while his least favorite was Tempura. *He wishes to become the most powerful wizard of all-time. *He use to have pure red eyes as a dragon slayer however has a form of Infinite mark on his eyes, from the dragon who teached him the magic to remind him that live and death and like an endless cycle, so if you see the mangeko sharingan eyes don't worry. *His theme is quite interesting the theme for the last fight in the game Bayonetta Battle Theme for it's epicness, any suggections on otherwise is open also. *Takashi's surname '''Suzugamori, is written with the kanji used for the historical Suzugamori execution grounds (鈴ヶ森刑場, Suzugamori keijō). These execution grounds were used by the Tokugawa Shogunate in the Edo period to execute criminals, anti-government conspirators and Christians. Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragonslayer Category:Character